The Unexpected Gift
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: Tamaki isn't the only one alone on Christmas. A short story :


Kyoya watched the snow fall outside his window as he waited for his butler to give him the signal that his limo was ready. Though the day looked gloomy, he knew that wouldn't let a certain blonde down one bit. It was December 24th and Tamaki had decided to have a small get together with the Host Club members at his second estate on the Suoh lot. It was curious to him that the other teen would suggest a gathering especially when everyone else had family's to gather with. Kyoya wondered how many would actually show up to Tamaki's dinner.

The butler soon came and told him that his ride was ready and grabbing the bag that was sitting on the couch with a single gloved hand, Kyoya headed over to the Suoh house.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The house was large as expected, as he had seen every other time he had come over. The path way was cleaned and the tree's were decorated with lights of all colors. Kyoya wondered why people did such a thing. It only looked funny and wasted precious money for their electric bill.

Kyoya knocked on the door and it was opened by a maid. She greeted him promptly and took his coat and bag. When the door was closed, did he hear the hurried foot steps from his left. He turned his head to have a pair of arms thrown around his neck.

"Oh Kyoya! You made it! You made it!" Tamaki exclaimed a little bit too loudly for his liking. When he was finally let go, he asked whether anyone else had shown up yet. "No not yet! But I am waiting," Tamaki smiled as he went to sit at the window again to wait for the other limos to pull up.

Kyoya smiled at this and followed the maid to the main sitting room to indulge himself in hot tea and the magazine on the small table next to him.

About an hour passed and it seemed to Kyoya that he had read every aspect of this one magazine about home decorating. An hour had passed and the mansion was just as quiet as it was when he had first entered. He figured this was a good time to go check on Tamaki.

Kyoya stood up and found the blonde where he last left him by the window. "Tamaki..?" Kyoya pushed his hands into his pockets.

"They're either fashionably late or they're not coming," said Tamaki in a low voice.

"Don't be discouraged. You know they have family's to cope with and enjoy the holidays with. It is not surprising that they didn't show."

Tamaki turned his head in Kyoya's direction and the first thing he saw was the swells of tears in the blonde's eyes. "I understand. It's just… nothing." He wiped his tears away and smiled. "So how 'bout it Kyoya? Ready to have dinner?"

Kyoya inclined his head slightly. "Of course. That is if you are as well…" He gasped slightly as Tamaki took hold of his arm and began to drag him towards the dining room.

"Of course silly! I'm just not going to let a perfectly good dinner go to waste!" He pulled Kyoya into the chair nearest to the door and the end of the table as Tamaki himself sat in the chair to the right of the raven haired boy. He clapped his hands and three maids and butlers came in with loads of food. Kyoya frowned at this. It was enough to feed six people. Tamaki waved the help away and motioned to his best friend. "Dig in, oh! But not before we say a quick word of thank you first to whatever God is up there."

God was definitely a new one on him. He didn't believe there was such a higher power in this world but he wasn't about to rain on the blondes parade. He lowered his head and waited for Tamaki to speak his words.

"Thank you for this dinner me and Kyoya are about to eat. Thank you for the wonderful Host Club family and may you bless the family's that they're with but most of all! Thank you for letting Kyoya, the one bit of real family I have, come over to visit me…."

Kyoya's eyes widened at the fact that he was mentioned in such a way. It made him feel something different for the blonde that he had never actually explored. That simple recognition made him feel wanted. It made him feel needed. It made him feel loved. When it came down to it, he guessed Tamaki really was one of the only real family members he had. The blonde saw right through him.

Tamaki put down his hands and smiled over at Kyoya. "Okay lets eat then!" He dug in happily as Kyoya, still slightly shocked, followed suit.

The food was good of course due to the wonderful professional chef in the kitchen. He didn't expect anything less but… Through out the whole evening, Kyoya couldn't stop looking over at Tamaki and wondering what he really thought of him. It was a interesting notion but alas it intrigued him. When dessert was coming to a close, Kyoya asked, "So what do you really think of me?"

Tamaki raised his head up and a slight blush rose to his cheeks. "As the Shadow King, Mommy Dearest of course and my best friend." He pushed his bowl away.

"I'm family to you?" Kyoya pressed.

"Well yeah, we're the closest I've got," Tamaki answered.

"Then why am I always the Mother?"

Tamaki's cheeks grew hotter. "Well because if you were a female, truthfully I would date you but you know that the male and male thing is a frowned upon practice in this society. It never hurts to dream though…."

Kyoya blinked at this revelation. "I didn't know I appealed to you that much Tamaki."

"Well of course. You get me and I get you. Simple as that."

Kyoya was going to say something further but that's when the maid entered to pick up the left over dishes. He inclined his head to her politely and when she was out of the room, Tamaki practically jumped to his feet.

"Come on Kyoya," he smiled, "We have a few more hours till midnight, since I always loved exchanging gifts at that time. We should do something fun! No! It's better not to do anything physical since we just finished eating… Let us watch a movie. A long movie so that is reached close to the midnight hour!" He grabbed Kyoya's arm again to drag him towards the living room once more to choose a movie for the rest of the evening.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kyoya had to admit that his mind was not on the movie before him. It was actually pondering whether what he got for Tamaki for Christmas was actually suitable. Well he didn't think too much of the blonde before but now it just seemed clear that Tamaki really wanted a little bit more out of life. He guessed commoner treats and fancy clothes weren't going to really fulfill that need.

Tamaki hopped up from the couch when the movie ended and was pleased to announce that there was less then ten minutes till the clock struck twelve. "I'll be right back," he exclaimed, "Your gift is in the other room." And with that, he turned on his heel to bolt up the stairs.

Kyoya watched after him for a moment and decided that he would still give the original gift later. He walked over to the dark window to peer out at the white snowy lawn that the outside lights were kind enough to present to him. It was so pure and untouched that he was glad he was inside. He would have tainted it.

The hurried footsteps of Tamaki became clear once more and he was practically jumping up ad down with bubbling excitement. "Less then a minute Kyoya!" He scrabbled over to the fireplace in the corner of the room and beckoned Kyoya over to him.

Kyoya followed direction without complaint and that's when he heard the clock begin it's gongs.

"Yes!" Tamaki grinned widely and handed his present to Kyoya. It was a medium sized back and wrapped in neat red and gold paper. He took it in his hands and immediately opened it up. It was a brand new laptop computer of the highest quality that came with additional gadgets and what not.

Kyoya smiled and thanked the other for the nice gift.

"It was no problem." Tamaki looked around for Kyoya's present. "I see you didn't have time then…"

"Oh I always have time," he assured the blonde. "I just changed my mind about the gift." That's when Kyoya reached forward and pulling Tamaki slightly closer from the waist, leaned his head down for Tamaki's lips. When they touched, he immediately felt a burst of electricity course through his body.

Obviously Tamaki must have felt it too because immediately when Kyoya made to part, the blonde pulled his head back to kiss him again and again, getting deeper the more time they stood there at the midnight hour.

Only had the moved to the couch, did Tamaki give his opinion. "What a surprise… I never would have expected a gift such as this. Thank you… It means a lot to me Kyoya…"

"You're welcome…" he replied shortly due to his lips being captured once more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kyoya had to constantly remind himself that Christmas morning had been a one time thing. A secret between the two of them for all eternity. When Tamaki was asked what he got for Christmas it was happily answered with a: "A lifetime supply of commoners candy!"

Kyoya would smile at this every time and though months passed and Tamaki got closer to Haruhi without realizing it, Kyoya and Tamaki still shared smiles and secret glances to each other all the while…

The End

**December 21 2010 An older entry but thought I'd share it with all of you ^^ Enjoy!**


End file.
